As it is well known in the gardening art, indoor gardening protects plants from the predations of the environment by sheltering the plants for proper growth and survival.
Notwithstanding, indoor gardening has a high cost of production due to the requirements of, inter alia, growth lighting, plant growth medium, plant growth infrastructure, and area to provide for this infrastructure, medium, plants, and lighting.
Accordingly, there is a need for an indoor gardening device that, inter alia, overcomes one or more of the significant shortcomings of the known prior-art as delineated hereinabove.